For a long time, unmanned air vehicles operated by using an radio control (RC) have been used for hobby and industrial or military services, and those unmanned air vehicles are controlled in close ranges by using an RC controller. Recently, unmanned aerial vehicles, called as drones, have been widely known for carrying out aerial photographing or air attack by remote control for military operations. Currently, the use of drones has been developed and has widely spread into use such as logistics delivery (delivery service), searching for missing persons and wildfire monitoring, tracking of vehicles used in crimes, observation of animals in danger of extinction, etc. In addition, in terms of the size of unmanned aerial vehicles, micro unmanned aerial vehicles called “nano drones” as well as large-sized drones that can be used for logistics delivery have been developed.
In addition, recently, these unmanned aerial vehicles have recently begun to attract a great deal of attention in commercial uses, along with techniques to control their operation by using mobile communication terminals such as feature-phones or smart-phones. Examples of related arts of controlling unmanned aerial vehicles by using feature-phones or smart-phones are disclosed in a patent document 1 and a patent document 2 of prior art documents. In other words, the patent document 1 (Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0070417, Publication Date: 9 Sep. 2002) discloses an radio control system for an unmanned aerial vehicle, the system using a mobile phone (cellular phone, PCS, IMT2000, etc.) including Bluetooth therein. In addition, in the patent document 2 (Korean Patent No. 10-1117207, Publication Date: 18 Jan. 2012), an unmanned aerial vehicle includes an electronic map, flight navigation points thereof are designated, and the unmanned aerial vehicle is controlled to automatically navigate along the flight navigation points. Herein, a communication system, a coordinate input system, and a manual/auto switching system are provided, so that a navigation track and a navigation state of the unmanned aerial vehicle are monitored by manually or automatically controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle through a smart-phone. As described above, the technique for controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle using a conventional feature-phone or smart-phone is widely known and commercialized.